


Its THAT kind of day.....

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Girl problems, Hurt, just girl thinks, normal thinks like you and me, periode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe has "girls problems" and Rachel helps her to survive it and want it make better for her.





	Its THAT kind of day.....

Arcadia Bay on a thursday, late January 2014.

Its 3:.20 pm and Chloe walks in the Diner, her shoes makes noises bacuse of the snow. She sit down at one of the tbales and ordert a hot choclate and waffels. _Mom is not here thank good, she and stepdouche are at home, I dont want to think about that! Im glad Rachels comes soon and we spent the night and weekend at hers. Wehn its snowing I like it more at hers and her mom makes the best winter food_ Chloe thinks and look outside of the window see how the snow is falling down. She check her Phone and waiting until her Gilfriend will show up.

**Rachels POV:**

I sit on my School desk and wait until Mrs. Clensen give us the Test back, I was studing and struggling with that class very hard but thankful I had my genie Punk arround me help me with it. "Very great Rachel, A+" Mrs. Clensen say and give my my test, _good work Chloe_ I think and was just happy about the grade. The last School session was over really quick and I was at my locker put my things togehter and be fast as I can to get out of this shithoule with all my "friends". I get in to the Bus and listen to my headphones until the Bus stops at the Diner, Its cold and the snowfall is big and heavy, thankfully I wear on of Chloes hoodies and my tick winter jacket and boots. I walk In and see that my Blue haird girlfriend sitting there with a cup of hot Choclate and waffels. "Hey" I say to her in a warm tone and sit me bised her. Chloe look at me in alovley way and kiss me while she still has some waffels in her mouth. I get undressed my Jacket and tell Chloe the news from the test "Im proud of us" she say with a smile and eating her waffels. I also got some taste of the waffels bc Chloe hold the fork in front of my Mouth and say "cost it, they are hella jum jum". I love it wehn shes so childish "How was work?" I ask her and she say "Like always". After some other small talk that Dana and Logan are back toghter and why her mom isnt here today we drive to me home.

**Chloes Pov:**

I and Rachel walk in and I get out of my Black Punk Winter Jacket and boots, she also get out of her Winter Clothes and we walk straight in her room, the 1th thing I do is lying on the bed and cover me up, I hold my hand against my tummy and try to hide it for Rachel. Its that kind of day again I have my 1th day of my Period and it sucks, then im extra cold and all annoys me exept Rachel. "Hey all ok?" she ask me worried and I try to hide wahts really going on "yeah im fine" I say a little in pain because my tummy is killing me. Rachels turn the Tv on and laying next me her head on my shoulder, its so warm in her room and Rachel is too. "Hey Honey and Chloe, im Back from Food shooping, you want anything?" Rose ask us, we look over to Rose and Rachels open door as Rachel say "Hey and no we are good, thanks mom" I nood and Rachels mom walks out and close the door. Rachel turn her attention Back to me and has spot my Painful Face "Ok Chloe wahts wrong!" she ask me and I tell her, she sit now beside me and say "Oh no, that means Im the next who get this crap" We both start laughing, since we know each other a little better over these years we have fugured out that our Periode are near by each other, maybe thats one of the reasions we fit toghter so well.

**Rachels POV:**

I knew exactly how Chloe feel right know, I cuddle me close to her have on arm arround her neck and with the other I massage her tummy, I can see she relax a little. "Thanks Bae" she say and I give her a quick kiss and massage still her tummy, I feel how her tummy is working. We both stayed like this for a while under the save warm planket until Chloe say "I go to the bathroom, you know why" I stroke over hand and watch her leaving my room, I follow her worrierd bc a few months ago she had her days soo strong that she nerly pass out, I found out bc Joyce told me that a while ago and Chloe knows this. I hear how she change her strip of material and come out, she looks at me and say "Wehre you waiting for me?" I put my arm arround her back and say "yeah, just making sure you ok" Chloe smiles at me and I smile back and we walk like this back in my room, I put my fluffly winter planket over us and we spent the rest of the day playing video games in my room and drinking hot tea, Chloe isnt a fan from hot tea but it helps for her red monster problem and she can forget about that for a couple of hours.


End file.
